Hiatus
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Hiatus: par analogie, continuité entre deux choses. Au figuré, distance entre deux choses ou deux personnes. Canada désespère d'être aperçu par quiconque. Mais si ce qu'il avait tant espéré se produisait? Shonen-aï tout léger, tout fleur bleu.


**Auteur :** Yumeko Athena

**Source :** Hetalia

**Rating :** K

**Personnages :** Mathieu/Canada, Gilbert/Prusse, mention d'Alfred/Amérique.

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent au papa d'Hetalia

**Notes : **Voici un OS un peu guimauve qui a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FoF. Le but est de rédiger un texte sur un thème donné en une heure. Je trouve Matthieu et Gilbert tellement mimi que j'ai voulu écrire sur eux.

**Thème : **Hiatus (mais je m'en écarte un peu)

* * *

Les gens avaient toujours eu tendance à oublier son existence. Pour eux, il était invisible. Quand il était devant eux, ils ne le voyaient pas. Quand il se déplaçait, ils croyaient percevoir un fin courant d'air. Quand il parlait, ils croyaient que leurs oreilles sifflaient.

Pour eux, il était- et resterait- invisible. Personne ne le remarquerait jamais lui, le pâle et timide Canada. Et même s'il était dans le G8, même si les forêts et les torrents de ses vallées figuraient parmi les pus beaux du monde, on l'oubliait. Systématiquement.

Quand donc le verraient-ils ? Quand cesseraient-ils, au mieux, de le prendre pour un prolongement de son frère ? Il était Canada, un être différent d'Amérique, pas une pâle copie de celui-ci. Même si physiquement ils se ressemblaient, ils étaient totalement, comme le jour et la nuit. Son frère était aussi confiant en lui que lui manquait d'assurance. Là où Alfred bouleversait tout sur son passage, telle une tornade humaine, lui restait calme, serein en toutes circonstances. Seul les rapprochait leur goûts pour les sports violents. Hockey pour lui, football pour Alfred.

Par moment, il l'enviait. Il voulait lui ressembler, avoir ne fusse-ce-qu'un peu de cette assurance que son frère avait. Il voulait qu'on le remarque, qu'on se souvienne de lui. Enfin, il voulait qu'IL le voie.

Il était tombé amoureux de lui dès que son regard avait croisés ses magnifiques prunelles couleurs de sang, même s'il était sur que lui, il ne l'avait pas vu –ou alors, l'avait immédiatement oublié une fois le contact oculaire briser. Pendant trois cent ans, il s'était consumé d'amour pour lui, sans que l'autre ne le remarque.

Pourquoi l'aimait-il ? Bonne question, il n'en savait rien. Peut être à cause de ses yeux rubis et de ses cheveux de neige, peut être à cause de sa force, peut être à cause de son audace en tout circonstance. Car oui, rien, même son frère et le terrible Ivan, n'ébranlait l' « awesome moi » qu'était Gilbert.

En soupirant, il regarda vers la fenêtre. Vers celui qui, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, faisait voltiger des papillons dans son estomac et accélérait le rythme de son cœur. Il était tellement beau, assis dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre, sa tête négligemment soutenue par sa main. Tellement nonchalant… tellement séduisant.

Il aurait voulu se rapprocher de lui, pouvoir discuter avec lui. Admirer tous les traits de visage jusque les connaitre par cœur.

Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il était tellement lumineux, comme Amérique, que sa simple présence l'éclipsait. A côté de lui, il n'était qu'une ombre, un fantôme imprégnant à peine les lieux de sa présence.

Le jeune homme sauta lestement de son appui de fenêtre. Ses yeux parcoururent brièvement la pièce, se posant sur lui une demi-seconde avant de poursuivre leur route. Une fois encore, il ne l'avait pas vu.

Son inspection des lieux terminée, Gilbert se dirigea vers lui. Sentant qu'il était dans son chemin, puisque la porte était derrière lui, Canada s'écarta légèrement. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le Prussien se décaler lui aussi vers la droite et s'arrêter juste devant lui. Matthieu baissa les yeux intimidés. A coup sur, il allait le prendre pour son frère, lui enfonçant cruellement un poignard dans le cœur.

Tout doucement, Gilbert lui releva le menton et le regarda avec tendresse. Délicatement, en prenant garde de ne pas l'effrayer, le Prussien rapprocha son visage du sien. Puis, tel un papillon se posant légèrement sur ses lèvres, l'embrassa tendrement, comme il l'aurait fait pour une poupée de cire, délicate et fragile.

En voyant l'expression désemparée de l'Américain, certain qu'il pensait avoir embrassé Alfred, il lui souffla amoureusement :

- Tu sais, moi je t'ai toujours remarqué Matthieu.

* * *

Merci à Adle K pour sa review. Pour l'avant-dernière phrase, l'Américain désignait bien Mathieu puisque c'est un état situé sur le continent américain mais comme ça peut prêter à confusion je l'ai remplacé par "Canadien", ce sera plus clair.

J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !


End file.
